school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Nico
Nico Marquez, is Diego, Daisy, & Alicia's father who appeared on Go, Diego, Go! He is Cole's younger brother and Valerie's youngest son and Elena's brother-in-law and Dora, Isabella, and Guillermo's Uncle. He is also Sabrina's husband. Personality Nico encourages Diego in a lot of rescues. In Diego's International Rescue League, it is revealed that he's a trained world animal rescuer. Papi has a close relationship with Diego, as in the same episode he had faith in his son. Papi has a lot of phrases that Diego tells the viewers such as: Ayuda todos los animales, Diego (You should help all the animals, Diego) Mi casa es su casa (My home is your home) Los animales pertenecen en su hogar natural (Animals from the wild belong in their homes in the wild) Los mejores amigos son los que se ayudan (Friends who help friends are the best friends of all) He was voiced by Sebastian Arcelus in Go Diego Go, but in School Daze, he was voiced by Kevin Latcher. His parents are Valerie and Ryan Marquez. Appearance Nico has peach-brown skin, brown eyes, and black hair. He usually wears a blue t-shirt with a tan vest, khaki cargo shorts, white socks, and gray and brown shoes.�� In Dora the Explorer, he wore a green long-sleeved shirt with a light yellow collar, a brown belt with a silver buckle, brown slacks, and brown loafers. In Diego's International Rescue League, he wears a blue polo shirt with the Rescue League Logo on it, a white undershirt, and brown cargo shorts. His shoes remain unchanged. In the Virtual Paradise and the Dog-Daze series, Nico wore a blue tropical polo shirt with a dark blue collar, brown cargo pants with pockets on the sides and front of his knees, and black shoes. In the Live-Action film, He wears dress shirts of varying colors with slacks and formal shoes. His hair is neater and he has a beard. In Senior Year, Nico wears the same tan vest paired with a blue short-sleeved polo shirt, a white undershirt, a black belt with a gold buckle, brown cargo shorts, and the same shoes. Prominence Nico has appeared in several episodes of Go Diego Go and Dora the Explorer. In School Daze, He appeared in: * Uncle Funtime: Thanksgiving Edition * Larsson and the Power of One!(mentioned) * School Daze 3: Marquez and the Orb of Life * Life at the Cottage * Driving-Into Attempt #2 * Sally’s School * Enter Brock and Misty! * The Train of Strength * Weekend at Gammy's(first re-appearance) * Simapalooza * The Rainchops of Columbus Day * Return to Maine * The School Daze 30th Anniversary Special! * Christmas is Here! The Waiting Has Finally Paid Off! * Peace Be With Bill * William's Weekend of Terror * Larsson Meets Addams! * Fusion vs. The Storm * Enter Agents B & I * Overboard Origins *Make New Friends, But Keep The Old!(first re-appearance) *Time to Move on, Tord! *The Larssons' Thanksgiving Crisis Special *One Night at Carver Inn *Jessie the Explorer! Recruiting Some Former Allies!(final AE appearance) *Farewell to Milford(first re-appearance) *Teen Mom *This is My Life Now *Thanks, But No Giving! Gallery Nico DTE.PNG Diego's_Dad.png Nico HSY.PNG Nico FS.PNG Nico HSY.PNG Nico FS.PNG Nico_AE.png Nico_SY.png Category:Marquez Family